Jealousy, Decisions and Love- Golden sun
by Mizuki Obara
Summary: A story about Garet and Isaac, and the ladies they love. Garet can't decide who he wants more, and Isaac can't find a nice way to reject a lady. Sorry about the long upload time!
1. Thoughts, Suprises and Friendship

**Jealously, Decisions and Love- A Golden Sun Fanfiction**

**Mainly features Flameshipping, Valeshipping and Steamshipping.**

**Hello! My second Golden Sun fanfic! This one I'm looking forward to, as I believe it's quite different. Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: I support Ivan x Sheba, rather than Sheba x Felix. I DO support, however, Piers x Felix. Yeah, I love a Yaoi in every story.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Thoughts, Suprises and Friendship**

It was a cool summer's day, and Garet was leaning against the rail of Pier's Lemurian ship. The sea was rippling with light waves. Up above, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky.

Even though the day was beautiful, Garet was rather... Sad. Well, melancholy, was the word. He couldn't think properly, due to two very beautiful girls on his mind: Jenna, and Mia.

He couldn't decide who he wanted more. Mia, the graceful, pretty healer, who was like a sister to him; or Jenna, who was stubborn (gosh, it was so cute!), and beautiful in her own fiery way, also even more of a sister.

Yes, it was true, he and Jenna had kissed, to see what it was like to date someone, when they were younger (eleven, in fact). He had had a massive crush on her for the last few years.

But Mia... He had developed strong feelings for her since he first lay eyes on her. They had spent a few nights sitting outside, stargazing. But nothing more.

But as far as Garet was concerned, both women (if to call them that) were in love with Isaac, the young Venus Adept with the gravity-defying blonde hair. What was not to like about him? He was handsome, intelligent, goofy, charming, and he had that kind of magnet that naturally pulled girls towards him.

But Garet... No, he was the complete opposite. Brash, rude, stubborn (in a bad way he was told) and kind of... Dumb. Yes, he had gravity-defying hair, but he didn't think it helped with looks. Spikes. That ran out of fashion AGES ago... Yet it was like that naturally. It pushed women away. And it was red. Like people ever fell for red-heads any more. Blonde, stupid blonde, was the most sought-after hair colour now a days.

While Garet stood by the railing of the rather elegant ship, Isaac was in his room, thinking about Jenna. Yes, she was beautiful, all right. Her long, dark red hair, the dress she wore, the way she fought... They were in a relationship once, too. After Garet had accidentally said the wrong thing ("I love you, Jenna"), too early, Jenna had gone on a rampage, burnt the poor guy to a crisp, and run to Isaac. They went out for a few weeks, had kissed once or twice, but had to break up when Jenna's overprotective brother, Felix, had caught them in Jenna's bedroom, kissing.

Afterwards, Isaac had continued to have feelings for her, and they had intensified over the past few days, after the two teams (Felix, Sheba, Jenna, Kraden, and Isaac, Mia, Garet, Ivan) had joined up. Isaac and Jenna had spent a few nights on the bow of the ship, talking to each other, and on one occasion, Isaac had saved Jenna from monsters.

He was sure that Jenna liked him. Whenever they were alone together, Jenna would blush madly, and go into rounds of giggling fits. It was almost as if they were dating; they always hugged, and yes, there were some kisses on cheeks every now and then.

But then there was Mia. Isaac was pretty sure she liked him as well. But unfortunately, he only had eyes for Jenna. Mia would stutter and blush every time she and Isaac talked, and Isaac was smart enough to take the clues she was giving him. But, he had to find someway to say "no" to her, without hurting her sensitive feelings. But it was going to be impossible.

Both Isaac and Garet were snapped out of their stupors by a loud "FELIX! WHAT THE F&%# IS THIS!" that shook the boat. Garet and Isaac, as well as Ivan, Sheba, and Mia all ran to the source of tremendous sound.

They saw Jenna, standing over Felix's bed, and she was fuming. But then they were greeted by a rather funny sight. Felix, and Piers, both clutching each other for dear life.

"Jenna! What's wrong!" Garet asked, moving to her, but he immediately backed away when he saw the expression on her face. Pure rage.

"I walked in to get something from my bag, and I saw these two DIPS%#&S KISSING!" Jenna yelled, making the couple on the bed cower in fear, but they weren't looking towards her face, but her hand. A ball of fire was burning in her hand.

"Wait! Jenna! Don't use fire, you'll set the boat al-" Isaac started, but never got to finish as the wall set on fire. There was commotion, until Mia used her Water Psynergy to put out the flames.

Felix and Piers got chewed out by Jenna, who could be heard yelling for half and hour, and by then, the sun was starting to go down, and a brilliant blue sky was replaced by a dull red, infused with pink, purple, yellow and orange.

Ivan made dinner, and everyone came out to eat, Felix and Piers sitting as far as possible from Jenna, who had settled down considerably, and was now her usual smiling self. Dinner largely consisted of fish these days, as they made their way to Prox, to the Mars Lighthouse. So today's menu was smoked fish with some steamed vegetables. For a while, people only enjoyed their dinner, and the clinking of cutlery on plates was what could be heard, until slowly, one by one, the companions finished their dinner, and clinking was replaced with talking, laughter and a happy atmosphere.

"Who's turn is it to wash and dry today, Piers?" Mia asked the blue-haired man.

"I do believe it is Ivan and Isaac's turn today" Piers replied.

"Oh, uh, Piers. We need to change around the shifts. To make sure you and Felix don't, uh, mess around again." Jenna told Piers. Piers and Felix were on shift together in a day's time.

"Ok. Lucky dip?" Piers suggested.

"Sure."

In the end, the pairs were: Garet and Mia, Jenna and Sheba, Felix and Isaac, Piers and Kraden and Ivan, who could choose who he wanted to go with.

"Ivan, you go tonight. Who do you go with?" Isaac asked the short blonde.

"I'll go with him. The rest of you will complain" Sheba stood up and told Isaac.

A series of "ooohh!"s and "lovers!"a followed the two into the ship's kitchen.

After half-an-hour, after which the washing and drying should have been done, Ivan and Sheba still hadn't returned.

"What is keeping those two?" Isaac asked, and he went to the kitchen.

He was greeted by an odd sight.

Sheba was seducing Ivan, and it looked like he was enjoying it. The dishes were finished, but Sheba was fingering Ivan up his shirt, down his back, when Ivan pulled her in to him and kissed her. Then, they saw Isaac, who was shocked.

"AAAHHH! ISAAC! GET OUT!" Ivan shouted, and he pushed Isaac away, and ran to his room, Sheba following at his heels.

"Uh, Isaac? What's going on?" Garet appeared at the end of the hallway.

"I-I think Sheba an-and Ivan like each other..." Isaac was still stunned.

"Whoa..." Garet was stunned as well. Who knew? "So... Where are they?"

"In Ivan's room..." Isaac pointed towards the room keep.

**So that's the first chapter! I'm introducing couples now, to lead to the big ones. There'll be more romance in the next chap, I promise. But for now, I hope you enjoyed! Peace out!**


	2. Heartbreak, Hurt and Comfort

**Jealousy, Decisions and Love- A Golden Sun Fanfiction**

**Hello again! I took a REALLY LONG break and just read a few Valeshipping, Flameshipping and Mudshipping fanfics. One was so sad yet amazing...**

**So... Onto this chapter! More romance, blah blah blah, I dunno, I write as I go. Hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO: Heartbreak, Hurt and Comfort

"Whoa..." Garet looked at the wall, shocked. "So... Where are they?"

"In Ivan's room..." Isaac pointed a shaky hand towards the direction Sheba and Ivan had run in.

"Isaac! Garet! What happened?!" Jenna now came dashing towards them.

"So, uh... Ivan and Sheba... Are now official," Garet mumbled, now looking at the floor.

"WHAT?! How could my little IVAN be going out with the CHILD OF THE GODDAMN FRICKING GODS?!" Jenna shouted.

Ivan must have heard them, because the three heard footfalls and Ivan's head peeking from the archway (it had no door). "Jenna, I'm sorry, but I want a love life. I want a family."

"No, no! It's alright Ivan. I'm sorry, I was shocked," Jenna soothed, walking over to Ivan, and putting him in a headlock, and and scruffing his hair.

"Ow! Hey- geroff- he-owww! Stop it!"

Isaac and Garet left the scene, but came running again as a very loud "OW!" Came from the direction of the rooms.

When the two came to investigate, they discovered that Sheba had gotten her staff, and whacked Jenna round the head with it.

After all the commotion was settled, everyone bid each other goodnight and went for their rooms.

While lying in bed, Garet's thoughts wondered to Jenna and Mia again. You could say the least, he was infatuated.

He didn't know, the girl he had known all his life, or the girl he had become close friends with. He just didn't know. As he tossed and turned restlessly, he was trying to sleep, but he couldn't. He had to get some fresh air.

As Garet softly (well, as softly as he could) opened the door, he saw a slender figure stalking the prow of the ship- Jenna. It was her night for watch, which would mean that Sheba was on the aft of the ship.

"Garet! Hey! What're you doing up?" Jenna asked Garet.

"Oh, I, uh, can't sleep. You're on watch, aren't you?" Garet replied.

"Yeah... I'm off duty soon, then it's you and Isaac."

"So, may I join you?"

"Sure."

Garet walked up to Jenna and they pointed out constellations together.

"You know what, Garet?"

"Hmm...?"

"I miss this! I miss being able to not be awkward around each other. I miss being true friends."

Garet whipped his head to look at her as she was saying that. She was smiling, still looking at the skies. His own vision returned to the sky.

"Yeah. Yeah, I miss this too. I wish we could put our childhood behind us. And have a good laugh about it, but we haven't, not once," Garet told Jenna.

"Haha, yeah, we were stupid when we were kids, but everyone expects us to be all serious while on our quest, so we haven't... Had time to, I guess," Jenna shifted her position, resting her head on her hands, leaving her elbows to support her on the railing.

Garet couldn't help but notice that her backside was poking out a little bit.

"Garet? Are you ok?" Jenna noticed Garet spacing out, and not responding to her statement.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm ok, sorry. Yeah, we've been so busy. So, um, tell me. How was the trip? We've all met up now, yet we haven't talked about when we were separated," Garet asked the girl.

"Eh, Felix has been a little hard on us, telling us to be all serious and stuff... But it's been generally fine... So tell me, where did you meet Ivan and Mia?"

At mentioning Mia, Garet's heart did a little jiggly dance. "Oh, um, we met Ivan in Vault, that tiny little town near Vale," Another jiggly dance, out of hope for his family. "He was an outcast, people didn't want to be near him cause he could read minds and stuff. People thought that he was cursing the people, turning them into trees," Garet told her.

"Into trees? Wow... Continue,"

"Well, we took him under our wing- it was just Isaac and me at the time- and we had to help find his master's Shaman Rod. After we helped him, he left us, but his master was trapped in Lunpa, so he came back to us. When we needed him the most too. We couldn't get into Goma Plateau, there were thick vines and leaves blocking our way. So he used Whirlwind. And came back to us. We saved his master, but Ivan stayed with us. He said we were his first true friends."

"Wow... What about Mia?"

"Well, we encountered Mia taking care of her sick grandpa in Imil, and she left to go to the Mercury Lighthouse- cause she's a direct descendent of the Mercury Clan- and we went there cause we needed to stop Saturos and Menardi, try to get you and Kraden back, of course, and we found her there, but she couldn't get in, cause someone had put a heavy statue there, to try and block her, so we helped. She decided to go with us after we saved her from a Lizard Man, and after Alex- her cousin, it turns out- took Saturos, and didn't return you, she came with us cause Ivan filled her in with the details, and she felt for our story, but she also wanted Alex to come back to Imil," Garet explained.

"Wow... That's pretty cool, I had wondered where the two extra people had come from when I was at the lighthouse. Oh, it's you and Isaac's turn to watch, it's midnight. Goodnight, Garet, see you in the morning!" Jenna kissed him on the cheek, wiggled her fingers at him, and went to go wake up Isaac.

~Following Jenna~

"Isaac, wake up! It's your turn for watch!" Jenna whispered in Isaac's ear.

"Wha-? Oh, ok. Let me put some clothes on," Isaac sounded very tired.

"Ok. I'll turn away, I want to tell you something."

Isaac changed out of his pyjamas, and into his proper clothes, slung his sword over his shoulder by the strap, and tapped Jenna on the shoulder. She turned around.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, well, I was on guard when Garet came out and talked to me, and he told me how you guys met Ivan and Mia, and I couldn't help but notice that he paused whenever he mentioned the heroic parts, like it was all you."

"Well, Garet saved my butt a few times."

"He didn't say that."

"Hmm... He doubts his power. Anyway, is that all?"

"Umm... No," Jenna suddenly had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Jenna... What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, just... How handsome you are, with your hair and clothes and stuff..." Jenna said in a mock shy voice.

She kept fiddling with Isaac's belt. Not taking it off, just pulling it and letting go.

"Jenna... Do you like me?"

"Bingo," Jenna leaned towards Isaac, and rested her hands on his shoulders lightly. She was happy to see that Isaac returned the gesture, resting his hands on her hips. She loved that feeling.

Isaac leaned in and told her "I feel the same way about you," and kissed her lightly.

Jenna returned the kiss, losing track of time, not knowing if it had been long or short. The feel if Isaac's soft lips on hers made her feel like the only girl in the world.

Isaac pulled away, and gestured for her to go with him. Jenna did so, going through the opened door.

~Following Garet~

"Hey man, what did Jenna look all happy about?" Garet asked Isaac when he had closed the door.

"Oh, nothing," Isaac, the truth be told, had a dreamy expression on his face.

"Isaac... I can read you like a book, and I know that expression. You and Jenna did something in there, I'm sure of it."

"Ok, ok! We kissed, happy? Am I that easy to read?" Isaac snapped out of it.

In his head, Garet was screaming, going in a mad rampage, destroying the room in his head. Tables obliterated, chairs broken into tiny little parts. Glass everywhere.

On the outside, Garet was just neutral. He turned to Isaac, smiled and said, "good for you, man."

"SAID NO ONE EVER! AARRGGHHHH I'M GONNA KILL HIM! HE IS GOING TO BURN!" Roared Inner-Garet.

"Yeah. I'm going to the aft of the ship. See ya in the morning," yawned Isaac.

"In the morning... More like in Hell, you bastard..." Garet mumbled.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing!" Garet hastily replied.

"Ok. See ya."

Garet wiped his forehead. That was close.

He heard a soft snapping noise, like a door being closed. Garet went towards the sleeping quarters. He ran into a slim figure. Mia.

"Oh, hi Garet! I didn't relies it was your turn for watch."

"Nah, it's fine. Morning."

Something told Garet that she DID know it was his turn for watch. And that she wasn't out here for 'just a chat', as most people said.

"So... Now that I am here, what're you gonna do?"

"Eh, maybe just a chat..." Mia replied.

Lights went off in Garet's head. The Inner-Garet was having a raging party, with lights, music, and lots of food. The furniture had suddenly repaired itself. "She's gonna do something more!" The Inner-Garet partied.

In reality, Garet was neutral, staring off into space. Mia was waving her hand in his face. He snapped back. "Oh, cool, it does get a little lonely."

**And that is where I shall take my leave, and I hope you enjoyed! I'll have the next chapter up hopefully next weekend, and I'll finally get Garet somewhere into his love life! Hope you enjoyed! **Bye~!


End file.
